<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Air Bud Ronpa by Catsonthehorizon, EvenBrighterMarle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011155">Air Bud Ronpa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsonthehorizon/pseuds/Catsonthehorizon'>Catsonthehorizon</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenBrighterMarle/pseuds/EvenBrighterMarle'>EvenBrighterMarle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Air Bud (1997), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Pup Academy (TV), Pup Star (Movies), The Search for Santa Paws (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, But now I'm taking it VERY seriously, Class Trials (Dangan Ronpa), Dogs, Execution, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Investigations, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Missing Persons, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Other, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, Screenplay/Script Format, Superpowers, Talking Animals, This was a joke at first</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsonthehorizon/pseuds/Catsonthehorizon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenBrighterMarle/pseuds/EvenBrighterMarle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosebud finds herself in a very peculiar situation. Trapped in a game of mutual killing with her four brothers and 8 other dogs, will she make it out alive?</p><p>Meanwhile, a peculiar team of humans and dogs team up to find the Killing Game participants. Will they find out the bloodshed these poor dogs are forced to face?</p><p>(Dumb joke turned passion project. Enjoy the ride.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Air Bud Ronpa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was gonna write an intro but I'm lazy it'll come soon.</p><p>Air Bud Ronpa is a crossover between Danganronpa and the Air Bud/Air Buddies movies, including 3 other pieces of media related to the latter: The Santa Paws movies, the Pup Star series, and the tv show Pup Academy.</p><p>This was once a one-person project (Yampie) but in the end this became a two-person project between girlfriends!!!</p><p>Chapter 1 will come soon I promise I just happen to be a lazy person.</p><p>I hope you enjoy it once the chapter is posted!!</p><p>~ Yampie</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>